On a Cold Windy Day
by ADeerInHeadlights
Summary: UsagiXMamoru. Drabble. "It would have been perfect, except for the cold."


_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own the Sailor Moon story line. Naoko Takeuchi does._

_I just own the idea for this bit of drabble.  
_

_Thank you =]_

* * *

The wind was cold that day.

Usagi could feel it running along her skin, under her clothes and to her very bones, but she couldn't move from her place on the hillside. She felt if she moved, she might break, and that if she broke, she would never be able to be put back together ever again. So she endured the wind as best as she could.

The future Queen felt confident no one knew where she was. They all still thought she was hiding in her dressing room, waiting for the call of "It's time" before she would finally leave her safe haven. But instead she had escaped, out the window and across the river that ran near the church she was to be married in, and to the hill she stood on now. No one would have expected Usagi to run out on her own wedding. Not even Usagi expected to do what she had just done. She was defying destiny, here on this hill.

It would have been perfect, except for the cold.

Usagi wanted desperately to sit down on the cold Earth so she could hug her knees to herself for warmth. She wanted the wind to stop, and the sun to warm her skin. Mostly, however, she wanted to know why she had run away from her own wedding to the love of her life.

Before she had even finished forming the thought in her head, Usagi found herself sighing. She knew why she had run away. She'd known for a long time she would, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Usagi was scared.

Everything she'd ever thought she would do with her life would never happen now. She would never marry some rich CEO, or become a model, or even hold a world record for the most cakes eaten in an hour. She would never just be plain Usagi, or have a plain life and a plain death. No no no, destiny had decided for her that none of that could ever be. She had to marry Mamoru, who was neither rich nor a CEO. She would have to save the world from destruction again, and then she would become Queen. She would rule the world with her for chosen husband at her side, and a pink haired princess on the other. She wouldn't even be Usagi anymore, she would be Neo Queen Serenity till the day she died, and then she'd be 'The Brightest Sailor Crystal in the Universe' before eventually becoming Sailor Cosmos.

Truly, Usagi had thought at the beginning, it isn't quite so bad. At least she knew she would be successful, and that she would be loved and adored and happy. But after the battle with Galaxia, and everything she had gone through, doubts had been laced through her happy future pictures.

Would she really be happy?

Would she really be loved?

Would she really be doing the right thing?

These questions had driven her to leap out of her window and across the river, and to this cold cold hill.

Usagi's face stung as tears began to fall, her make-up thankfully water proof. She felt so alone, and so trapped. How could it be that all of her friends, her Mamo-chan, didn't feel anything like this? How could they all accept their destiny so easily, when they could possibly have something better?

A twig snapped behind her, and Usagi's heart gave a jolt.

"Usako?"

Usagi turned, her mind not being able to believe what she was seeing. Mamoru stood not two metres behind her, hands in the pockets of his fancy tuxedo and a concerned look on his face.

"Usako...are you crying? Are you alright?" He asked, taking a step forward and reaching for her. Usagi immediately stepped back, gathering her dress around her and trying to stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

"You're...you're not supposed to s-see the b-b-bride before the w-w-wedding." She hiccupped, her chest heaving.

Mamoru was instantly at her side then, holding her tightly in his oh so welcoming arms as she cried and cried and cried. For a long time there was just the sound of the wind, Usagi's sobs, and the river far below. And then, Usagi's body stopped shaking and her tears stopped falling, and she felt like she could speak again.

"Mamoru...what are we doing?" She whispered, looking at the rose in his tuxedo pocket. Mamoru looked out past Usagi's buns towards the city far away, and sighed.

"I don't know. I truly don't know." He admitted, holding Usagi tighter. She nuzzled his chest, her heart beating wildly.

"How did you know I was out here?" She asked, wiping away the left over tears delicately with her gloved hands. Mamoru's chest heaved as he chuckled softly.

"Honestly? I didn't. I think we both may have run away from our own wedding." He laughed. Usagi laughed along with him.

"Do you think anyone else has noticed?"

"No, I don't think so. The wedding doesn't start for another 20 minutes anyway."

Silence fell upon them at that time, and Usagi found herself thinking once more. She had thought everyone else was ready to accept destiny, and live out the plan that had been set for them. But they weren't. Just like she wasn't.

"Mamoru..." She started, unable to finish the sentence. Mamoru looked down at the small girl in his arms, and smiled softly.

"Yes Usako?"

"Do you..." Usagi paused, drawing a breath. "Do you think we're just doing what destiny intended? That everything we do isn't because we want to...it's because that's what has been decided for us eons ago?"

Silence fell once more as Mamoru thought. Usagi felt worry creeping up on her. Had she said the wrong thing? Did he hate her? The very thought brought more tears to her eyes.

"I'll admit...I had my doubts." Mamoru said, letting go of Usagi and using one hand to gently lift her chin so he could stare her straight in the eye. "But right now, at this moment I've thought of something I missed before. Destiny can decide that we should be together, that we should become King and Queen, and that we should do this forever. But we can decide to differently as well, if we feel it would be better." He smiled. "Like we decided today, when we both ran away."

Usagi smiled, and nodded in understanding.

"I don't suppose Destiny decided for us to hate each other when we first met huh?" She giggled, and Mamoru grinned.

"No, I don't think so." He agreed, leaning closer to his Bride until they were just inches apart.

"Destiny could be wrong. We could be wrong about destiny. But we won't know until we live it out right?" He asked her softly.

Usagi nodded, closing her eyes part way to stare at her fiancé behind her long lashes.

"So...do you think we should go back then?" She asked him, feeling her heart flutter wildly as he leaned closer.

"I think we should, destiny be damned." He agreed.

And then their lips met, and Usagi found she wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

My first ever submission to FF...how scary! ^^;

Thank you all for reading, I hope the ending wasn't too bad.

Anyway, thanks again :D

..xx..


End file.
